Emotion Sickness Point5
by GigaBahamut
Summary: Just saw Emotion Sickness and I quickly made a fanfiction. Different ending, but my fanfiction is not exactly like the episode. Hope you like it. Rated T just to be safe...Leave a review please!


**Author's Notes (AN):** I just saw Emotion Sickness and I'm going to change near at the end of ending where Ron and Drakken blow up the Moodulator **(That's how you spell it right?)** and their emotion is going to be different.

I got the idea from art in devaintart from levelord, I like levelord's comic strip on Emotional Sickness so I hope you don't mind if I play your idea on fanfiction :-). I don't own Kim Possible because I have to work in Disney and I don't. Hope you enjoy.

_Genre: Romance/Humor_

I rated it "T" for Teen, just in case. It should be "K+" but I'm just worried so I put in "T" just to make sure. And don't blame me if I can't get everything right just like in the episode. (**I hope I'm not stealing again…)

* * *

**

**Kim Possible:**

**Emotional Sickness.5**

Ron and Drakken stood next to a small short professor, holding tight onto the Moodulator and shaking his head.

"The circuits have been fried," yelled the professor in worry.

"So that means Kim's back to normal right," asked Ron getting worried, then raising his voice and shaking the professor while speaking again, "Please tell me Kim's back to normal!!"

"I'm afraid your friend is **LOCKED**. She is trapped into an** irreversible frenzy**…of **Love**," said the worried professor looking at Ron.

"Oh Ron," cheered a certain redhead.

Ron slowly turned his head to see Kim Possible, moving her way past the crowd and smiling seductive at the young teen male.

"I hope she's not in love with anybody because HOOOF…That be bad," said the professor giving a look to Ron as he saw him gulp, staring the redhead.

"Kim no," yelled Ron as began running away from his best friend that has a total crush on him.

"Come back Ronnie," giggled Kim as she chased Ron all over the park.

"Hahaha! This is too good! Kim Possible trap in her own emotions," laughed Drakken.

"But if she is wearing Moodulator 1, where is Moodulator 2," asked the professor.

"Uh, did you say, Moodulator 2," asked Drakken staring at the short professor in worry.

"Oh Drakken-poo," giggled a female voice.

Just then, Drakken heard that familiar voice, a voice he did not want to hear. She slowly turned his head around to see the green female villain, waving her hand around, smiling at him. Drakken sweat-dropped and ran for his dear life when Shego started to chase after him.

"Come back! I want to give you a cuddle-wuddle," laughed Shego opening her arms to him.

"Get away from me Shego," yelled the scared Drakken running into things or pushing things down that were blocking his way.

* * *

"Kim! Don't you remember? We had good times remember! Good times! I think we should stick being best friends," yelled Ron on the ground trying to crawl away, until the redhead did a cartwheel and jumped in front of Ron. Kim grabbed Ron by the collar until his face was only inches away from hers and whispered in a seductive way.

"I remember Ron," purred Kim, "We had good times, but I was hoping we could have BEST times instead…"

"No Kim," yelled Ron as he managed to get away from Kim's grip and ran behind a table as Kim giggled and gave a small meow to him. Ron turned deep red and quickly snapped out of it.

"Um! Come on! Kim! Don't you remember who you are talking to? It's me Ron," yelled Ron trying to hold time.

"Yeah. Ron Loveable," giggled Kim as she grabbed the table and threw it aside.

"No! It is pronounced as Loveable! I mean, Stoppable! STOPPABLE," yelled Ron running away.

Ron quickly went on the track field to see a float vehicle and jumped on it. He tried to find a door and quickly found it. He opened it as fast as he could and jumped in, while closing the hidden door above him. Just then, Ron heard the blue scientist voice as soon as he closed the door.

"Find your own hiding spot," growled Drakken.

"No way! You didn't even call dibs this place," yelled Ron.

"Fine! Dibs," laughed Drakken.

"Double Dibs on this place," yelled Ron.

"Curse you boy," growled Drakken, "You may have won this dib battle, but the next time we meet, I will emerge victorious!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Ron.

Just then, the roof was ripped and both the males looked up to see Kim, smiling at only at Ron.

"Fine! You can have your hiding spot," yelled Ron as he quickly got out of the vehicle and quickly ran away from the teen hero. Kim jumped down and chased after the blonde teen, leaving Drakken all alone. Drakken quickly got up and then saw Shego, standing in front of him, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hi Drakken-poo," giggled Shego.

"No! No! No! No," cried Drakken banging his fist on the car, "I don't like this one-bit! Not one-bit at all!"

Drakken jumped down and quickly ran off towards the same direction Ron went through, with Shego jumping onto each and every building, after the blue scientist.

* * *

Ron managed to reach a huge building with a clown face on it. He had his mouth wide open, his tongue sticking out, acting like stairs and with his mouth as an entrance.

"Fun House huh," asked Ron to himself, "Better than standing out here with Kim behind him!"

Ron quickly went inside the building with Kim in hot pursuit after him. Ron looked around, seeing thousands of mirrors everywhere, showing a reflection of him on every single mirror, mirrors showing him, big and strong, really skinny, short, tall, fat, a face that has been split. Ron slowly walked into every direction in this mirror maze fun house until he heard a soft giggle. Ron turned around to see no one, but only himself. Just then, he heard the same giggle again.

"Kim," asked Ron backing up, looking in every direction in every second, "Where are you?"

"Everywhere Ron. Everywhere," laughed Kim.

Ron turned behind him to see Kim Possible, standing in front him, giggling, but only a reflection of her. Ron turned around, seeing more reflections of Kim in every corner of the fun house mirror maze.

"Why is this called the Fun House," cried Ron, "There is nothing fun about this place!"

* * *

"Shego! Wait! Don't do anything harsh! I'm warning you," cried Drakken as he was pushed against a brick wall with Shego, standing in front him, grinning seductive at him.

"Why would I do anything harsh to you," giggled Shego, "I'm warning you also."

"About what," said the scared Drakken, trying to push back as much as possible, even with the brick wall behind him.

"I'm warning you, that you will get the best treatment out of me if you treat me right," giggled Shego as she walked closer to Drakken.

* * *

"Come on Kim! Not cool! Not cool," yelled Ron, his back against the mirror wall with Kim walking up towards him, blocking his way from finding an exit.

"Come on Ronnie. I know you had feelings for me," purred Kim, rubbing her hands against his chest. Ron turned deep red, but tried to push back away from her.

"You don't like me Ron-poo," smiled Kim, her fingers playing with Ron's shirt.

"I like you Kim," said the nervous Ron, "But what about our friendship?"

"I was hoping we can take our friendship to a whole new level," said Kim giving a grin to Ron.

Ron tried his best to pull himself back as far as he could, but Kim's face came closer and closer by the minute, reaching for his face. She smiled with those beautiful emerald eyes, why did they had to be so beautiful, thought Ron to himself, seeing her mouth, coming closer for his.

* * *

Shego wrapped her leg around Drakken, standing on one foot and holding him, her right hand, holding onto his left shoulder and with her left hand on his head, making him get closer to her face.

"Shego," gulped Drakken.

"You know," giggled Shego softly, reaching for Drakken's face slowly.

* * *

"I always had something in me, for you Ron Stoppable," giggled Kim softly, her face only 3 inches closer to his.

"And what is that," asked Ron trying to back up his head, but with no use with the wall behind him.

"I was so scared of telling you, but I think its time Ron," smiled Kim.

* * *

"And what time is that," asked Drakken.

"I think its time we had a future together," giggled Shego.

"A future, you mean, get…get…get," said the shaking professor, refusing to say the last word in his sentence.

"That's right," giggled Shego.

* * *

"Hold on KP. Are you telling me that you…you," said the nervous Ron, but the only response he got was a seductive grin from Kim's face.

"I love you. Ron Stoppable," said Kim, whispering his name, her face only 1 inch closer to his, feeling his shaking breath against hers, and for Ron, he could feel, that warm, nice breath of Kim's, against his mouth.

* * *

"Almost there," said the professor fixing the device, "And…finished!"

The professor pressed the button quickly as possible and soon, there was a shock on the female's neck. The Moodulator devices came off, but the professor was a bit too late. The females had their lips, locked against their male prisoner, but finally broke out of it when they realized what they were doing, and instantly pulled back.

Ron instantly fell into unconsciousness and Drakken just sunk onto the ground, curled up as a ball, sucking his thumb, not believing what happened.

"Ron," yelled Kim, her face blushing hard.

"What did I just do to you Dr. D," asked Shego, seeing the professor curled up, shaking, "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Shego kept saying the same thing over and over again, finding a water bottle and drinking it, then spitting the water out, trying to get rid of the germs and doing the same process over and over again, until she had no more water in the bottle. As for Ron, he managed to quickly regain conscious and saw Kim, looking at the ground, her hands behind her back, her face matching her hair.

"Uh," said Kim not looking at Ron, "Did I really…"

"You did," said Ron quickly in just one breath. The two teens looked at each other and quickly looked away facing in a different direction. There was only silence between the two and Ron finally broke it up.

"So. You think there are still fireworks," asked the shaking Ron.

"Um, yeah," said blushing Kim.

Ron got a scared look, until he heard a familiar explosion. Both Kim and Ron manage to get out of the fun house to see fireworks, going up in the air, blowing up and releasing many colorful explosions. As for Drakken and Shego, Shego was chasing Drakken, her flaming green fireballs at him heading towards him. Drakken managed to dodge them, but continued running for dear life, but not without saying his most famous words.

"Kim Possible! You think your all that! But Shego's flaming fireballs, are all that," cried Drakken.

While the two teens continued to see the fireworks, Kim gave a small look to Ron, who was still staring at the fireworks, and gave a small smile, making sure no one could see it.

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you how I feel abot you, Ron Stoppable," smiled Kim as she thought to herself, staring into the fireworks with her best friend.

**THE END**

How was that? Good? Bad? Leave a review please once you leave! Please leave a review! I beg of you! Please and thank you! You can do so much good if you leave a review:-)


End file.
